Demi and the Book of Dreams
by DHTaray0729
Summary: A woman helps her adoptive sister unlock the true potential of her powers. May be the first book in a series.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on we'll be safe in here!" These two women, one 32 years old, the other 23 years old enter this tavern. Many different men were inside the tavern. Swordsmen, archers, all sorts of different men were sitting at tables or at the bar drinking their mugs of beer. The two women walk over and sit down at the bar, the one sitting their warhammer down on the bar and the other sitting their quarterstaff down next to their stool.

"Wow! We normally don't see too many ladies in here. What brings you two fine ladies into this place where the rough and tough hang out?"

"We needed a place to lay low. Now are you going to get us something to drink or are you going to pry into our personal business?"

"Ladies I don't care at all about your personal business, as long as you have the money to pay for your drinks. Now show me the money or I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." One of the women pulled three silver pieces out of her pocket and set them down on the bar.

"Alrighty then! Two beers coming right up!" The bartender filled up two mugs with beer and handed them to the two ladies.

"Mila what are we going to do? We can't keep running forever."

"Demi calm down! I swore I would protect you when I took you in. You have nothing to worry about. Now drink while I find someone who can get us to Orous." Mila stood up on her stool. "Listen up! My sister and I need someone to give us a ride to Orous!" Everybody starting reaching for their weapons.

"Listen lady! We don't mind ladies coming into this here tavern but when they start throwing out ridiculous demands we've got a bit of a problem." Mila pulled this sack of gold coins out of her knapsack and slammed it down on the bar.

"Dummies! I was going to pay whoever was willing to give us a ride to Orous. But if you harm me or my sister none of you will get an ounce of this gold! So let me ask again! Who will be kind enough to give my sister and I a ride to Orous?!" This man with a crossbow stepped forward.

"I will take you and your sister to Orous. I could use the extra gold."

"I see not everyone in here a dummy. To whom do I owe the pleasure of receiving a ride from?"

"The names Wilmer."

"Well Wilmer, I really appreciate you offering to take my sister and I to Orous."

"I need the gold. It's that simple."

"And you'll receive it. After you get my sister and I safely to Orous."

"You two will arrive without even a scratch on you. What's you and your sister's reason for needing to get to Orous if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh yeah. One more thing I forgot to mention. If you want any of this here gold you are not to ask me or my sister any unnecessary questions."

"Lady I could care less about why you two need to get to Orous as long as I receive that gold."

"We should head out first thing in the morning. Do you know of any inns nearby where we can stay tonight?"

"There's an inn up the road. Just let me grab my belongings and we'll head on out." Mila walked over to where her sister was sitting at the bar.

"C'mon. Wilmer says there's an inn up the road where the three of us can stay for the night."

"I don't know Mila. I just don't feel comfortable involving someone else."

"Don't worry Demi. Wilmer is only our transportation to Orous. He doesn't have to know why we need to get to Orous or anything else about us." Wilmer walked up to the bar with his crossbow and knapsack on his back.

"We'd better get going before they run out of rooms at the inn."  
"Do you have horses for my sister and I?"  
"No. I have one horse that I ride and the horse pulls a covered wagon that is filled with various wooden boxes and barrels. You should be able to find room somewhere among the boxes and barrels."

"We had better be able to find some room or you can kiss these gold coins goodbye." Wilmer, Mila and Demi headed out of the tavern and around to the side of the tavern to the tavern's barn where the customers could keep their horses, carriages and wagons while they drank.

"This is my wagon and my horse." Mila and Demi climbed inside the wagon. It was very cramped inside the wagon. There was barely any room for Mila and Demi to set down their weapons and knapsacks let alone sit down themselves.

"Mila this is uncomfortable."

"We won't have to sit like this for long. We'll be in Orous before you know it."

"We've arrived at the inn. You two go inside and secure us two rooms, while I secure my wagon inside the barn." Mila and Demi headed grabbed their weapons and knapsacks and headed inside the inn, Inside there were men and women sitting at tables eating, drinking and sitting around the fireplace while there was this musician playing the lute. This man walked by carrying a stack of dirty plates.

"Excuse me?! Do you know where the innkeeper is?! I wanted to see if I was able to get two rooms for the night!"

"I'm the innkeeper's son. The name's Ashton."

"Well maybe you can help us secure two rooms."

"Let me get these dirty dishes into the kitchen and I'll be right back." Ashton headed into the kitchen. As Ashton headed into the kitchen, Wilmer walked into the inn.

"Were you able to secure two rooms?"

"I'm waiting for the innkeeper's son." Ashton walked out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. We've been very busy the last couple of days. How many rooms did you say you needed?"  
"Two. One for my sister and I and the other for our escort here."

"You're in luck! We happen to have two rooms left. They're on the third floor. Let me get your room keys." Ashton walked over to the front desk and grabbed two brass keys. "Here are your room keys. Do any of you need help getting your belongings to your rooms?"

"No I think we'll be able to manage."

"Well if you'll excuse me I must be going. A merchant from the Lowlands should be arriving any minute with our barrels of ale." Ashton headed out the back door of the inn.

"Well Demi and I are going to hit the hay. We'll want to be on the road heading for Orous bright and early."

"Don't worry. I'll be ready to go. I'm just going to grab something to eat and I'll be up." Mila and Demi headed up to their room. Once in their room the two ladies threw their weapons and knapsacks down on the floor.

"What's wrong Demi? You look upset."

"I'm just sick and tired of running. We can never stay in one place for more than a few days."

"Demi you know why we stay in one place for too long. If we stay in one place for too long the dark forces will be after us."

"I know, I know. I just feel like this is all my fault. You wouldn't have to live like this if you hadn't taken me in."  
"Demi stop that! I won't have you talking like that. Taking you in as my sister was the best decision I have ever made. Now we'd better get some sleep. We need to get going bright and early!"

"What brings you to these parts Wilmer? We haven't seen you in here in ages!"

"Oh I'm escorting these two ladies to Orous."

"It's not like you to do favors without receiving some form of payment."

"Don't worry! After I get these ladies to Orous there's a big bag of gold coins with my name on them." As Wilmer was sitting in the dining area catching up with his friends the door to the inn slammed open. This women in a black cloak came storming into the inn.

"Alright! Listen up! You can make this easy or I can kill each and every one of you until I find who I've come here for!" Everybody in the dining area reached for their weapons. "Foolish humans! Your pathetic weapons can't harm me!" The women pulled out a dagger from this knife holster on her side. The dagger had an eerie glow to it. The women moved at lightning fast speed up to a man with a sword and stabbed him in the chest. The man fell to the floor dead. "Now unless you want to end up like this gentleman here I suggest you bring me a women by the name of Demi! I know she's here somewhere!"

"If we give you the girl, do you promise to leave and never return?"

"Yes! Now where is she?"

"She's staying in the last room on the third floor."

"See now that wasn't hard." The women made her way toward the stairs. As she was about to head up the stairs Wilmer put an arrow in his crossbow and shot it at her. The women grabbed the arrow before it even hit her back. She turned around and snapped the arrow in half. "I told you your pathetic weapons won't have any effect on me!" The women charged at Wilmer and stabbed him in the arm with her dagger. She then turned around and walked up the steps.  
"DEMI!" Up in their room Demi and Mila awoke with a start.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like Wilmer! I wonder what's happened?"  
"Well whatever's happened it can't be good. Grab your belongings. We have to be ready to go at a moment's notice." As Demi and Mila were packing their knapsacks the door to their room slammed open.

"Which one of you is Demi!?"

" _Stay behind me._ " Demi got behind her sister.

"I'll ask again. WHICH ONE OF YOU IS DEMI!?" Mila grabbed her warhammer from beside her bed.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get out of our room. You're interrupting our beauty sleep."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes. Now either you can tell me which one of you is Demi or I can make you talk." The women pulled her dagger out of her knife holster.

"Mila I can't standby and watch you get hurt just to protect me." Demi stepped out from behind Mila. "I'm Demi."

"Finally! At least one of you is willing to cooperate."

"What do you want with me?"

"You don't realize who you are? The full potential of your powers? My master has a lot of work cut out for him." The women pulled out this vial from inside her cloak. She uncorked it and dumped the contents of the vial on Demi. Demi fell to the ground unconscious.

"What have you done to my sister?"

"I shut her up so she would be easier to transport."

"You are so dead!"

"Foolish women. Your pathetic little weapon can't harm me!" The woman scooped up Demi's unconscious body and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ashton walked into Mila's room to see Mila sitting on her bed crying. "What's wrong?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I let my sister get captured. I could of done something to try and stop that woman but I just stood there as she poured this powder on her knocking her unconscious." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Listen, there's something I should tell you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?"/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I told that women what room you and your sister were staying in."/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT!?" Mila grabbed her warhammer, pushed Ashton up against the wall and held her warhammer to his throat. "How could you do such a thing!?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She had already killed one of my guests and injured another. I couldn't have her killing my guests."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But my sister was one of your guest and you gave up her location without a second thought!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was willing to give up the location of one of my guests to save the lives of all of my other guests." Mila took her warhammer away from Ashton's throat and stepped back from him./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't blame you for what you did. The woman was going to attack me and Demi stepped up and gave herself up to protect me. You did what you had to do, just like my sister did what she had to do to protect me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm really sorry about what happened. What do you plan on doing next?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to find my sister."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you sure you can find her all by yourself? You've seen what that lady can do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back." Mila grabbed her knapsack and walked out of the room. As Mila walked down the steps and into the dining area she saw Wilmer sitting down by the fire with a bandage around his arm. "Wilmer let me guess that cloaked woman got to you too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep! She stabbed me in my arm as I tried to prevent her from coming up the stairs." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well thanks for warning us about her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem. Sorry I couldn't of warned you sooner." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's alright. I'm afraid that she would of been captured even if you had warned us sooner."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I assume you plan on rescuing your sister."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm coming with you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wilmer if you want the gold coins you can have them. You've certainly earned them." Mila took off her knapsack, set it on the floor and began rummaging through it for the bag of gold coins. Wilmer put his hand on Mila's arm stopping her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I could care less about the gold coins. After what happened last night I can't leave you to go face that woman by yourself. Besides I want to make sure that no harm has come to your sister."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you Wilmer. You don't know how much this means to me. Ever since I took Demi in as my sister it's been just me protecting her and caring for her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem. I know how hard it is to care for someone you love and the burden that comes with caring for that person. I was watching my younger brother while our parents were out trying to sell some of our crops in our village market. Our cottage caught on fire. I wasn't able to get my brother out in time. I didn't want to face my parents so I fled before they came back and saw the damage. Luckily I was able to flee without anyone seeing me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So your parents think that both you and your brother are dead?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep. I was too much of a coward to face them and tell them I wasn't able to get my brother out of the house in time. That's why I want to help you save your sister so she doesn't end up like my brother." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well we better get going. Every minute we spend here is another minute we allow that woman to get farther away with Demi." Wilmer grabbed his knapsack and crossbow, Mila grabbed her knapsack and warhammer and the two walked out of the inn. Once outside the two walked to the side of the inn to the barn where the horses and wagons were kept. Upon entering the barn the two saw that Wilmer wagon had been smashed to bits and his horse was gone. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My wagon!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That woman must of destroyed your wagon so we wouldn't be able to follow her. Don't worry." Mila went over and started tying her knapsack down to one of the horses in the barn. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you doing? You can't just steal someone else's horses!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get my sister back. Even if it means stealing. Now come on! We can't let that woman get farther away with my sister."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh all right!" Wilmer tied his knapsack to one of the horses. Once the two's belongings were secured on their horses they climbed on their horses and rode away from the inn. "Wait a minute Mila! Where are we going? We have no idea where that woman is headed!" The two stopped their horses. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your right Wilmer. That woman's probably miles from the inn by now and I don't even have the faintest idea of where she was planning on taking my sister." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well did she say anything last night that stands out to you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The woman said that my sister had some powers that she didn't realize the full potential of and her master was going to help her realize the full potential of those powers."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that's odd. Did your sister ever tell you about these "powers"?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. All I remember is when I took Demi in as my sister she was being hunted by dark forces and we had to keep moving because if we were to stay in one place for to long the dark forces would find her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's a man in Orous who goes by the name of Morgan. He's an historian who studies dark forces, magic. If it has to do with the supernatural Morgan knows about it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How's this Morgan guy going to help us get my sister back?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That woman who took your sister last night was using some sort of magic powers. That's the only way she was able to move as fast as she was, it explains why ordinary weapons wouldn't hurt her and it explains why her dagger had an eerie glow to it. Morgan might be able to explain who she is and what's she's up to. He might also be able to explain these "powers" she claims your sister has." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well if you think he'll be able to explain why my sister was taken, it's worth a shot." Mila and Wilmer turned their horses westward toward Orous and rode off. /span/p 


End file.
